When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You
by MagicOfSumner
Summary: When a girl from Kai's past comes back, the stakes are raised even higher. Better than the summary. Please read. KaiXOC JayXNya ColeXOC ZaneXOC LloydXOC GarmadonXMisako NINJA-GO!
1. Alex?

**Hey guys. I hope you like my story! Get ready for an awesome story! I hope you like it! Wait, I just said that. I'm gonna shut up now.**

* * *

"Ha! Beat you again!" Kai jumped in victory.

"How? Why do you always win at this?" Kai put my score in the TV. The alarm went off and they ran up to the bridge.

"What is it sis?"

"Serpentine."

"Again?" Cole almost sounded disappointed.

"Don't sound disappointed, Cole," Nya said. "They're all there."

"All of them?"

"Yep. Can I come and help?"

"S-sure. The more the merrier, right?" Jay asked nervously.

"Great!" She squealed.

* * *

Nya was so excited to fight with the ninja. They never let her come. She was really happy. She flew beside them in her Samurai outfit and landed in Jamonicai Village and began to fight.

As Nya was fighting, she saw someone else fighting too, but it wasn't one of the ninja. It was someone else. Once the Serpentine were defeated, she hopped out of the Samurai suit and walked to the person. It was a girl. She had long, light brown hair that went to her middle back. Her eyes were slightly lighter than her hair. She had on a red tank top and white short shorts. She smiled.

_Wait... _Nya thought. _Is that..._

"Nya?" She asked.

"Alex?"

"Oh my god!" They hugged.

"I can't believe it's you!" Nya said.

"I know!"

"How long has it been?"

"Like, nine years!" Alex laughed.

"I know! Huh! Got a boyfriend yet?"

"Nope, you?"

Nya felt her face go hot. "Yeah."

"Guess I lost the bet. What's his name?"

"Jay."

"Cool. Huh, how's Kai?"

"He's great! He'll be so happy to see you! He always did have a thing for you." Nya grinned.

Alex elbowed her. "Shut up."

"Nya!" They heard Kai's voice.

"Speak of the devil." Alex said and Nya laughed.

They walked to where the ninja were.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, Nya."

"Who's your friend?" Cole asked.

"Guys, meet Alex."

"Alex?" Kai asked, slightly blushing.

"Hey, Kai." Alex said, giving him a hug.

Cole and Jay smirked. Nya nudged them.

Alex turned to us. "So, are you gonna introduce yourselves, or just stand there, smiling like clowns." Which, of course made them smile.

"I am Zane. Master of Ice."

"I'm Cole, Master of Earth."

"And I'm Jay, Master of Lightning."

"Oh... So this is Jay." She said nudging Nya.

"Shut up."

She giggled. Nya was sure she blushed because Jay blushed too. Alex turned back to Kai.

"And you're the Master of...?"

"Huh? Oh, fire."

"Cool!"

"Wait, so why are you here?" Nya asked Alex.

"Oh. My family just moved here."

"Hey, you should come to the Bounty. Meet Lloyd and Sensei Wu." Kai suggested.

She smiled. "Okay. Sounds fun."

"Let's go." Nya said.

* * *

Nya and Alex walked ahead of the boys and Cole smiled at Kai.

"What's that look for?" He asked.

"So... Alex." Was Cole's answer.

"Shut up."

Alex and Nya were chatting.

"I told you Kai liked you." Nya said.

"What are you talking about?"

"Okay seriously? Do not tell me you didn't notice him blushing."

She paused. "No, I noticed."

They both giggled.

"What's so funny?" Jay asked as he slung his arm around Nya.

She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Nothing."

They walked to the bounty. "Hello, Sensei." Nya called.

"Ahh, hello Nya." He said. "Who is your friend?"

"This is Alex, a childhood friend of me and Kai."

"Ah. Hello, Alex."

"Do start all your sentences with 'ah'?"

Sensei laughed. "No."

"So anyway," Nya said. "Wanna tour of the Bounty?"

"Sure."

"Yeah!"

After Nya gave Alex the tour of the Bounty, they walked to the door and onto the streets of Ninjago City.

"Hey, will you be back?" Nya asked.

"Course." She answered. "I just have to finish unpacking."

"Hey, how about I stop by tomorrow and help you unpack."

"Kay." Alex said. "Here" she pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something down.

"What's that?"

"My number." She handed the paper to Nya. "Text me when you're on your way."

"Kay. Bye."

* * *

**Yeah! My first chapter is up! Don't worry, the story gets better! I promise.**


	2. Arcade Mode

**Hey, guys! This is my second chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

Alex was sitting in her room putting some books on her shelf when she got the text.

_Hey, it's Nya. The ninja (including Lloyd) are coming to help. We're on_ our_ way._

Alex smiled. It was nice to see Nya and Kai again.

_Cool. I'll be waiting._

She went back to putting books away. A few minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Riley shouted. Riley, her hyper-active little sister. She could be so annoying sometimes. She was 10, a year younger than Lloyd.

Alex walked down the spiral stairs and into the foyer just in time to see Riley open the door and see an unsuspecting Lloyd blush at the sight of her younger sister.

"Hey." Riley said. "Come in."

The five ninja and Nya walked in.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Alex." They said in unison.

"How do you guys do that?"

"You get used to it." Nya said.

"Come on. You guys can come to my room and help me unpack."

Alex lead them upstairs to her room and told them where to put stuff.

Kai reached for a box.

"Not that one!" Alex shouted as she grabbed it.

Nya turned to her. "Why? What's in there?"

Alex winked at her."Oh."

"Yeah."

"Wait," Lloyd asked. "What's in there?"

"Nothing." Nya and Alex said in unison.

"Oh," Alex said. "You do get used to it.

Everyone laughed.

When they were finished packing, they all walked down to the door.

They were about to leave when Alex heard Cole. "Hey, are we gonna hit the arcade now?"

"There's an arcade?" She asked.

"Oh yeah." Jay said.

"Well, can I come. I am so in the mood for pizza."

"Yes! Come!" Kai said.

"Awesome."

They walked into the arcade.

It was awesome. There were lights flashing all around and the floor and walls had shapes on them that glowed. **(A/N Okay. Imagine one of those really cool bowling allies, but with arcade games instead of bowling thingys.)**

"Wow! This is awesome!"

Kai winked at her. "I know, right."

She laughed. "So, should we get some pizza?"

"Sure," he said. "We can even get half cheese, half green peppers. Your favorite, right?"

"I cannot believe that you actually remember that!"

"You know what else I remember?"

"What?"

"You, uh... used to be kinda a mean player." He motioned behind her. She turned and there was a air hockey table behind them.

"Still got the chops?" He asked.

"I kinda just wanted to sit and eat."

"Oh. So you don't."

"Okay, let's go! You're on! You're dead, by the way."

They played a wicked game of air hockey. Alex kept glancing over at Nya and Jay, who were glancing at each other. They were so in love. She made a winning shot.

"Wa-hoo! Wa-hoo! Wa-hoo, Wa-hoo, Wa-hoo!" She started doing a victory dance.

"Wow, wining really brings out the nerd in you, doesn't it?"

"Okay, I'm gonna ignore all of your hostility right now because I know it comes from a place of _shame_!" He hung his head. _I win!_

"Wanna grab a soda?" Cole asked. "Sure."

They sat down and ate our pizza, Kai, Nya, and Alex were talking about when they younger.

"Hey," Nya said. "Remember when Kai got that rubber frog stuck to your ceiling?"

"Oh yeah!" Alex said recalling the memory.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_9-year-old Kai is holding a rubber, sticky frog. He's tossing it in the air and catching it, trying to impress Alex._

_"Careful, Kai," an 8-year-old Alex warns. "That frog is really sticky."_

_"Don't worry about it." Kai says. Of course, he throws it too high and it sticks to the ceiling._

_"Oops." 8-year-old Nya face palms._

_"Here, I'll get it." Kai says._

_He runs out side and comes back with a long stick. He pokes the sticky toy over and over again but it refuses to come off._

_"Argg!" An annoyed Kai yells. "Whatever!" He throws the stick in he air and it hits the frog._

_The frog topples down, lands on Kai, and get stuck in his hair._

* * *

"Hahaha!" Everyone was laughing really hard.

"So then," Nya continued. "We tried pulling it out, but it was stuck, so we had to go home and get dad to cut it out. But dad didn't have any scissors, so he had to cut off his hair with a samurai sword!"

"Yeah!" Alex laughed. " He had to walk around town for like, 2 months with half of his hair longer than the other!"

Everyone laughed really hard.

*Back at Home*

Kai had offered to walk Alex back home. _Alone._ _Was Nya right? Hehe... course not!_ They got to Alex's house and she opened the door. She turned back to Kai to say bye.

"I had a lot of fun tonight."

"Yeah, me too."

"By the way, it was really fun to kick you ass at Air Hockey."

"Well, it was really fun to play."

"Oh, don't go all 'good sportmanship' on me." She hugged him. "Night."

"Night." She started to close the door.

"Hey, it was not a complete ass-kicking, by the way."

She laughed. He was so cute and funny. _I really like him. As a friend. Nothing more. Well, maybe a bit... no, no, no. We're just friends. Friends. That's it._

* * *

**Yah! 2nd chappie done! Hope u likey and review on what you thought of the little "friends" moments between Kai and Alex.**


	3. So, the Attack Was a Good Thing?

**Hello! I am trying to update more often so that you may read these chapters that you people like so much. Enjoy.**

**I'm so happy! I already have had over 100 people read my story! Now if only that many would review...**

**Oh and disclaimer snuff. I don't own Ninjago. Blah, blah, blah.**

**I own Alex and Riley, though.**

* * *

Kai's POV

Wow. That was awesome. I had so much fun with her! Even if I did get my ass kicked... When I got back home though, Cole had to jump on me.

"So," Cole startled me as I walked through the door. "What happened."

"She said she had fun kicking my ass at air hockey."

"Oh. That's it?"

"We hugged?"

"Wow, Kai. Even Jay has more guts than you."

I felt my face get hot. "Look. We're just friends. And -now stay with me Cole- I'm fine with that. We. Are. Just. Friends."

I turned to leave. "AND THAT'S ALL YOUR EVER GONNA BE IF YOU DON'T MAKE A MOVE."

I just kept walking. This battle wasn't worth fighting. Cole just had to make fun of me, though. Just then, I looked out and saw Jay and Nya, hugging on the deck. Nya's hair was blowing in the wind. I wish that were me. Me and Alex, together.**(A/N Awww... that was really cute, wasn't it.)**

I stopped looking. I knew that, if I kept looking, Cole would know what I was thinking. I went to the game room to play a game when I heard the alarm go off. I ran to the bridge. The guys were already there.

"Kai, the Serpentine are attacking 208 Maple Street!"

"That's where Alex lives!" I said in realization.

We all flew down on our dragons. **(A/N Lets just pretend that the dragons didn't morph together. That's just weird.)**

All of the serpentine were going into Alex's house.

"Alex!" I yelled while, surprisingly, Lloyd yelled. "Riley!"

We all looked at him. "What?" He asked.

We all ran in the house and heard Riley scream.

"It came from upstairs!" Cole yelled.

"Get behind me." I heard Alex yell.

We ran to her room to see her fighting a Venimari. Skales came up behind her and grabbed her and Riley by their throats.

"Alex!" The other ninja and I did spinjitzu and saved Alex. Skales dropped Alex and I helped her up. "Thanks."

"N-no problem." _Damn it Kai! You had to go and stutter!_

"See something you like, firecracker?" She asked. I blushed, realizing I had been staring at her the whole time.

"N-no. I was just making sure you were okay."

"You know, you could just ask me, 'are you okay'?"

I laughed. So did she. She's so cute when she laughs. I heard two more laughs and looked over. Lloyd and Riley were laughing with each other. _Aww. That's kinda cute but, I don't think Lloyd knows what love feels like. Maybe Riley can teach him._

I turned back to Alex. She looked sad.

"Are you okay?"

"See, there ya go." She said, smiling. "Yeah, it's just, this house is busted. It''l take days to be repaired."

_Do I ask her to stay with us or not?_

"Why don't you two stay with us?" _Thank you, Nya._

"Okay." Alex said.

"Great." Riley said, staring at Lloyd.

* * *

Alex's POV

We walked onto the bounty. It was nice to be back, but I can't believe I'm gonna live here. Just then, Sensei Wu came in. The ninja and Nya bowed while Riley and I stood awkwardly.

"So, you wish to stay here."

"Yes, please." I said.

"I saw you fight today. You fought well." He looked at my sister. "Both of you."

"Thank you."

"That is why you will train to be ninja."

"Wait a second-"

"Cool!" Riley screamed. Ugh.

"Look," I started. "Thank you for the offer and all but we just need a place to stay for a few days."

"You are in a prophecy. You must be a ninja."

"Prophecy?"

"Yes, Riley."

"What prophecy?" I asked.

The prophecy:

_5 ninja protect the light of day._

_Believing that nothing can stand in their way._

_But now, 5 new ninja, with all new powers,_

_Will be the last half of the 10 blooming flowers._

_First, has brown hair, Master of Wind._

_She is as strong as her father had been._

_Second, known by the first half and under_

_all of those things is the Master of Thunder._

_Third, has hair as black as night._

_Master of Nature protects what is right._

_Fourth, is the timid yet powerful daughter_

_of somebody different. Master of Water._

_Fifth, is the last, but look what she can do._

_Master of Light. It shines bright in you._

"Wow." Riley said. "Cool."

"So, we're ninja?" I asked.

"I believe it's about time the girl team was created."

"Girl team?"

"Yes."

"Then let me stop you there." I said. "You said the Ninja of Thunder was already known by the first half. And since Nya's the only girl who knows you four..."

Sensei's eyes widened in realization. "Nya. You are the purple Ninja of Thunder!"

* * *

**You likey? Nya should so be a ninja, right? Review if you disagree or agree but no flames, kay?**


	4. Girl Ninja

**Hey everyone! I wanted to thank you because already have over 200 views! Thanks! I also want to thank some people for reviewing:**

**ninjago1019**

**bookworm108**

**Wizard101**

**lovestarr**

**KitKat8965**

**I promise that I will mention all reviewers in every new update. So review!**

* * *

Kai's POV

Jay blushed and his eyes got wide. So did mine. I can't believe that Nya is a ninja! And so is Alex! And Riley! I mean, Lloyd is younger too but, he's the green ninja, that's okay.

"Alex, you are the silver ninja of wind." She bowed. Wow she learns fast.

Sensei turned to Riley. "Riley, you are the yellow ninja of light."

"Cool!" Then she bowed. Not bad.

"I have your uniforms in my room. Let me get them." As soon as Sensei left Alex looked at Nya and then Riley.

Suddenly, they all squealed with delight. "We're gonna be ninja! We're gonna be ninja!"

"A-hem." Cole said while crossing his arms.

The girls stopped and blushed. "Sorry."

Just then Sensei walked back in and handed them their uniforms.

* * *

Alex's POV

I'm a ninja! It's awesome! Sensei handed me mine. It was silver and very neatly folded. Nya's was purple and Riley's was yellow.

"NINJA-GO!" Sensei spun into a golden tornado and we were in our outfits. Can I just say something? We were cute!

* * *

Kai's POV

Wow. Alex is beautiful! She had a long-sleeve silver shirt that went to her elbows and was tucked into her black knee-length tight skirt. She had silver tights and black finger-less gloves with silver streaks on them. Her mask was silver and just covered her eyes. Her brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail.

* * *

Jay's POV

Wow. Nya looked amazing. She had a long-sleeve purple shirt that was tucked into her black skirt. She had purple tights and black gloves with purple streaks on them. Her mask was purple. I blushed at the sight of her.

* * *

**(A/N They all have the same outfit, but with their own color.)**

* * *

Lloyd's POV

Wow. What am I feeling? I'm serious. I feel sick to my stomach and like I can't breathe. My face feels hot, like I have a fever or something. It only happens around Riley. She looked really good in yellow. Her hair looked really pretty. Her blonde hair was in two high pigtails.

"What?" She asked. I realized I had been staring at her.

"Huh? Oh, y-you look nice. I love your suits." I said avoiding eye contact with Riley, but I couldn't.

"Thanks." She smiled. "Your doing it again."

"What?"

"Staring at me." There goes my face again.

"S-sorry." She shrugged her shoulders.

I looked at the ninja, who were smirking. Well, Cole was smirking. Kai and Jay were blushing. A lot.

"Now, girls," Sensei began. "It is time for you to start training. I assume the ninja will help you train."

"Yes, Sensei." We all replied.

He began to leave.

"Sensei!" Alex called. "I have an idea who the other two ninja should be."


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys! This author's note is fun! I'm looking for two more oc's to use in my story. Just PM me, or leave this in the comments.**

**Name:**

**Element: (water or nature)**

**Weapon:**

**Color: **

**Crush: (Cole or Zane)**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Skin Color:**

**Background:**

**Additional Information: **

**Thanks! I luv u guys! Hope I get some good OC's.**


	6. Young Love

**Hey guys! I have my OC's. I may have made some tiny, tiny adjustments to them, just because they need to fit my story. Thank you to Jayxnya and KitKat8965 for their OC's. They're super good. Everyone, meet Avery and Patricia. (Sorry, but I thing Patricia just suits her a little bit more. So sorry.)**

* * *

Alex's POV

"Who, Alex?" Sensei asked.

"Well, I have these two friends and one of them can kinda, sorta control water. Well, when I say control..." I trailed off. Sure, whenever Patricia got emotional, water reacted, but she couldn't really control it.

"And, what are these two friends like?" Sensei asked.

"Well, Avery was raised until she was 3 in an alley with her mother. But, then her mother died, and she was forced to live on her own, stealing food, and robbing homes. She was entered into a Girls Orphanage where she thought she was safe when she was 10, but she was wrong, She was beaten for really stupid stuff like not knowing manners or for being a 'rat'. When she ran away, she was 14. Since then, something snapped. She's very tough and a little mean, sometimes. She has cutting scars on her arms from her past. But, she is afraid of spiders, loves pie, and enjoys having just doesn't like to admit it. When she ran away, she met my friend, Patricia, who had run away from home. They live at the old, abandon apartment about two blocks down Maple Street."

"And, what is Patricia like?"

"Oh, her parents abused her but she was always very determined and learned a lot of tricks to avoiding them. In doing so, she discovered she had the power of water."

"And when you say control it?"

"It just sort of reacts. Bottles of water tip over, pots boil, faucets turn on. One time, Avery made her really mad, and the spray thing attached to a sink sprayed her from head to toe."

"Ah. They are ninja. Nya, set the course."

"Aye aye, Sensei." She turned to the control panel and started to press buttons. I turned around and caught Kai staring at me.

"Umm... Kai?"

"Huh?"

"Whatcha' doin'?"

"Huh? O-oh, hehe. Nothing."

"Uh-huh." He blushed. I chuckled.

"So," Sensei said. "Why don't you start training. Jay, you may train Nya. Kai, you may train Alex, and Lloyd, you may train Riley."

"Oh, being trained by the one and only Green Ninja. Lucky you." I joked. She stomped on my foot. Hard.

"Ow!"

"Shut up!"

"That hurt!"

"I don't care!"

The ninja laughed.

"Oh, sure. Laugh now. Just you wait til she does something to you!"

They all stopped laughing, which caused Riley and I to laugh. Nya turned back to us.

"I set the course to Maple Street. When we get there, you can show us the way, Alex."

"Hey, I know how to get there too, ya know! I'm not useless."

"Of course you're not!" I said bending down to Riley's height. "But you are really small."

She crossed her arms as everyone besides Lloyd laughed.

"Come on. Let's go start training." Lloyd said, leading Riley out of the room.

I turned to Nya. We both smiled. "Awww... That was so cute."

"What was?" Kai asked.

"How he stood up for her," Nya started. "Young love!" We both said and then started giggling.

"We can here you!" I heard Riley shout from the hall.

"And we're not in love!" Lloyd agreed. This time, the guys laughed, too.

* * *

Riley's POV

Ugh! My sister can be so full of hot air sometimes. I guess that's why her element is wind, but seriously, what was with that whole Lloyd and I in love crap? We are not in love. We just met and we're just friends. I heard them laughing as Lloyd and I walked onto the deck.

"I'm sorry about my dumb sister. She loves taking shots at me whenever she can."

"Naw, it's okay. I know the feeling. The guys are always making jokes about my size."

"Their just jealous that you're already better than them."

He smiled. I laughed. "So, how are we supposed to train?"

He walked to the training course. "I'll show you."

* * *

**Sorry about not updating in like, forever. My computer broke and I couldn't use it. But I can use it now, so I'm gonna try to update another chapter. Today!**

**~MagicOfSumner~Signing out. (Until later today, that's a promise.)**


	7. Kai's Kiss

**Hey guys! Sorry about not updating again but my computer crashed, again! Here's some good news, though: I have 17 reviews and over 491 views. When I reach 20 reviews or 500 views, I will make a super long chapter! So read and review and whatever. And I changed Lloyd and Riley's age. They seemed too old, so now they're 10 and 11.**

* * *

Riley's POV

Wow. This training course is awesome.

As if reading my mind, Lloyd said, "Awesome, right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Here, watch a pro do it." He ran onto the training course. He got to the dummy, and got knocked off. I held back laughter, but I couldn't do it. I started to laugh.

"Oh, yeah! You're a pro, alright!"

"Alright," He said getting up. "Your turn."

I stopped laughing. "B-but, you didn't teach me anything yet."

"That's not how we do things here. You learn by doing. Your. Turn."

"Okay." I did pretty good, but the dummy knocked me off.

"No fair! That dummy came out of nowhere!"

"Umm, news flash, that always happens!" He said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Aw, man!" We both laughed. When we stopped, he still had his hand on my shoulder and we were staring at each other. Just then, Alex, Nya, Kai, and Jay walked onto the deck. Lloyd and I instantly looked away. He looked at them and smiled innocently while I helped myself up.

"So, how'd it go?" Jay asked.

"I got to the dummy, and fell off..."

Alex started chuckling.

"Hey," I said. "That's where Lloyd fell off too!" The guys started to crack up. I turned to Lloyd.

"Oops. Sorry."

He shrugged. "It's okay."

* * *

Alex's POV

Alright, I admit it, that training course is really hard. The dumb dummy comes out of nowhere! Oh well, I almost got through it! Riley did really good and Nya made it through. They were both congratulated. Kai congratulated me, but I still wanna make it through. So, I got up early in the morning to train. I was doing the course when I heard someone come on the deck. I turned around and saw Kai. Then, here comes the dummy! I slammed right into Kai.

"Damn it." I said under my breathe.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. Hey, Kai." I said getting off him.

"What are you doing up so early? Zane's the weirdest person on earth and even he doesn't get up this early."

"I just wanna finish the course." I said.

"Don't worry, you will."

"Huh?"

"It took me and the guys weeks to get it. Nya's been doing the course for weeks too."

"Oh."

"Yeah, You did really well, for it being your first time."

Okay, I don't know if it was because he was being really nice to me, or if it was because it was like 5 am and we were both really tired, but he kissed me.

* * *

**Hehehe. Didn't see that coming, did ya? What did you think? I think it was really cute. Oh, in the next chapter we'll meet Patricia and Avery. Anyway, this is**

**~MagicOfSumner~Signing off~**


	8. New Girls and a New Feeling

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry haven't updated for a while, but it seems like no one else is updating too. Hmmm... Anyway, as I promised, here's a really long chapter. (Thanks for over 650 views! You guys rock!) ****Please don't hate me for the beginning, 'cuz I think you're gonna hate it. Oh, well. It's my story. And here's the awesome reviewers:**

**moonlight-gurl808**

**PantherGhoul247**

**Ninjago1019**

* * *

Alex's POV

I opened my eyes and smiled. Then I frowned. Kai and the training room were gone. I was in my room, in my bed.

_What? _I thought. _Oh, hell no! I did not just __dream__ of kissing Kai!_

I must have looked, like, really really scared, because my sister looked up and asked if I was okay.

"You okay, Alex?"

"Huh, yeah."

"Weird dream?"

"You don't know the half of it."

* * *

Kai's POV

Alex has been acting weird around me all day. Oh well, I'm sure it's nothing.

We were going to go get Avery and Patricia today. Alex and Riley lead the way.

When we got there Alex didn't knock on the door, she opened and yelled, "I'm home!"

A girl walked out wearing a pink tank-top and black shorts. She had long, wavy, black hair. She smiled.

"Hey, Alex. And Riley."

Riley smiled, probably glad that she was finally noticed.

"Hey Avery."

"What are you doing here? And who are they?"

"Oh, these are the ninja."

"The ninja?"

"That's right."

"Ninja? Uh-huh. Sure."

Alex turned to us with an evil smile. "Guys."

We knew what to do.

"NINJA-GO!"

When we stopped, Avery wasn't shocked, like most people would be. Instead, she was smiling.

"Trish!" She called.

A girl with long straight brown hair with two golden streaks in it who had on a white elbow-length shirt and brown pants ran out.

"Okay What's the damage?" She asked frantically.

Avery chuckled. "Trust issues much?"

"Hey! You can't be trusted."

"Yes I can!"

"A-hem."Alex interrupted.

Patricia turned, saw us and went wide-eyed. "Who are they?"

"The ninja."

"You kiddi-" Avery put a hand over her mouth.

"Nope. She's not kidding."

Patricia gave her a confused look.

"Just," she paused. "Trust me. Oh wait! I just remembered! I can't be trusted!" She shouted, taking her hand of Patricia's mouth.

"I trust you."

"Wait." Zane asked, speaking up. "Forgive my incompetence, but why do they call you Trish? You are Patricia right."

She smiled. "Yes, I am Patricia, but 'Trish' is in my name so they call me that."

Zane seemed satisfied.

"So, why are you here?" Avery asked.

"Oh! You two are ninja."

The girls blinked.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea." Patr- uh, Trish said. "I mean, I'm not into violence and..."

She looked at Avery. "And what?" Avery asked.

She turned back to us. "And Avery had all the subtlety of a hand grenade."

"Hey!" Avery shouted, causing us all to laugh.

"It's not funny!"

"It's really funny!" Riley said.

"Wait," Trish spoke up. "So, you were serious about us being ninja?"

Alex's face went hard and she stopped smiling. "Dead serious."

An awkward silence entered the room and the girls burst out laughing.

"Come on." Alex lead the way back to the bounty.

* * *

Patricia's POV

Wow. Just, wow. This place is huge! The deck is bigger than my whole house! The WHOLE HOUSE!

Wow...

"Girls, welcome to the Destiny's Bounty!" My best friend, Alex announced.

"It's-" I started.

"-amazing." Avery finished.

"I know." She gave us a tour including where our room would be, the training deck, and the kitchen (yeah!)

Sorry. I love to cook. So does Avery. She bakes an amazing cake.

Then, Alex took us to meet Sensei Wu.

"Sensei?" She asked.

"Come in." We walked into his room.

"Are these your friends?"

"Yes."

"I see. Which one is Patricia?"

I raised my hand. 'I'm Patricia. B-but you can call me Trish."

"Trish, I hear you have a special gift. With water?"

"Umm, yes. B-but I uh..." I didn't know what to say. Alex had promised not to tell anyone.

"I believe you are the ninja of water. I just need to see you skills."

"Umm... okay."

He lead us into the kitchen.

"Here, show us what you can do."

I closed my eyes and focused. I thought about the ocean rising and falling with my breathing. Then SOMEONE interrupted. It was Avery.

"You all need to be very quiet." She whispered. "She needs silence to concentrate. If she hears you talking all the water will- HEY!"

I opened my eyes and saw her drenched in water. "Oops."

Everyone started laughing. Even Avery.

"That was very impressive." A guy in white said.

"Thanks."

"Ah, yes Zane, you are right. It is very impressive." Sensei Wu said. "Allow me to introduce my students. This is Kai (red), Jay (blue), Cole (black), Zane (white), Lloyd (Green), and Nya (purple). And I assume you know Alex (silver) and Riley (yellow)."

"Yes, we do." Avery answered.

"Good. And I assume you will come to like the other ninja."

"We will." I said.

"Perfect. Alex, Nya, show the girls the training course. You can all train the rest of the day." Then he left.

Avery watched him leave and then turned her head back to face Alex. "The whole day?"

Alex laughed and nodded. "Uh-huh."

Avery groaned.

"Yep, you're gonna fit in here." Cole said.

Then we all laughed.

* * *

**(A/N Passage of time...) Do, do, do, do. Do, do, do. Do, do, do, do, DO! Do do do do.**

* * *

Avery's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. It had been about a week since Trish and I came here and we already know Spinjitzu. It's pretty cool. And fun. And easy. I heard the clock ring from the other room. I smiled. Poor guys have to do sunrise exersize. Suckers.

I like to get up early and watch them get busted for talking.

I walked onto the deck in my white nightgown. The first time I did that, Cole saw me and screamed. He said I looked like a ghost, with my hair in my face and all.. He's so dumb.

I walked out and sure enough, the were talking. Sensei's turning around and... "Busted!"

* * *

**Mwahaha! I put this in the middle so you must read!**

**I've decided to do this little "weekly update" thing so...**

**When the Past Comes Back to Haunt You: Sundays**

**This is Where It Gets Complicated: Tuesdays**

**Meeting Destiny: Thursdays**

**Don't go looking for these stories, though, cuz I'm about to start them on the days listed. So look 'em up!**

* * *

Avery's POV Continued...

The guys all turned and faced me. I was laughing my head off. I heard someone come behind me and they smacked me on the back of my head.

"Ow!" I whipped around to see Trish standing there in a white tank and long, orange pj bottoms.

"Stop laughing at them, would ya?"

I turned to the guys. "Sorry."

Sensei looked at me. "I see you listen to Trish. Why?"

"I dunno. I just do."

He nodded. Then Trish spoke up.

"Wanna help with breakfast?"

I shrugged. "Sure. Why not."

"I wasn't talking to you." She said staring at Zane.

"Ohhh. I see."

She elbowed me. "Shut up! It's just breakfast."

I laughed. "That's how it starts."


	9. Cooking and Our Weapons

**Hey guys. So I know I've been not updating in 2 FREAKIN' WEEKS, which was a scandal and outright bitchy, but I feel like the lack of reviews is telling me no one cares.**

**If you do care, leave a review. It only takes one word. Just write 'good.' I need something.**

**SO here's the deal. I'm on chapter 8 and have 22 reviews. If I don't have twice as many reviews as chapters, I'm gonna stop this story. I'm sorry if this sound selfish, but I can't write without someone backing me up. So back me up! Please?**

* * *

Trish's POV

"I would love to help." Zane said as he walked in front of Avery, blocking her out. Well, at least until she stepped to the side and started making kissing faces at me from behind Zane.

"Well, come on!" I said as I walked into the kitchen, giving Avery a glare.

We decided to make some pancakes. I looove pancakes. Turns out Zane's a really good cook. We made lots of them. It was really fun besides the girls trying to look us in the room.

"Breakfast is ready!" I shouted through the ship. The guys ran in first, Avery Alex, and Nya were already in the kitchen and Lloyd and Riley came in together last. We all smirked at them. Riley glared at us and Lloyd gave us a confused look. Riley smiled, though, when she saw what we were making.

"PANCAKES!"

"Told ya." Lloyd said.

She turned to him and smiled. "Fine. You got me."

I smirked again. Young love, Alex was right. They really did look super cute.

After everyone ate, Sensei Wu said he had something important to talk to us about.

* * *

Nya's POV

We all stepped into Sensei Wu's room.

"You summoned us, Sensei?" Zane asked.

"Yes. It's time you girls got your dragons and golden weapons."

"Sweet!" Riley yelled.

"Kai, you'll take Alex on your blade cycle. Jay, you'll take Nya in your Storm Fighter. Zane, you'll take Patr- uh, Trish on your Icemobile. Cole, you'll take Avery in your Tread Assault. Lloyd, you'll take Riley on the Ultra Dragon."

"The Ultra-what now?" Riley asked.

"Come, on." I said. "Let's go get our weapons."

* * *

**Hope you likey. Hope you reviewy. Hope you tell me what Zane's vehicle is actually called 'cause I don't have a clue.**

**Sorry again for the whole updating thing.**

**~MagicOfSumner~ Signing off**


	10. Those Are MY Fans of Air, Missy

**Hello! Okay, first off, you guys are awesome! 1,000 views! I'm the happpiest girl in the world. Err... uh... Sorry. lost my cool for a second.**

**Alex: Can't lose what u never had.**

**How did u get here. *Shoves out of room***

**Second, some people reminded me that I had said NO FREAKIN ULTRA DRAGON. Hehe. Oops.**

**So I decided to change the way the ninja are bringing the girls to find the weapons and dragons.**

**Kai & Alex on Flame. Jay& Nya on Wisp. Cole & Avery on Rocky. Zane & Patricia on Chard. Lloyd & Riley on... um... gimme a second... I got nothin' Put in the reviews what Lloyd should bring Riley on... **

**!****SO HERE'S THE CHAPPIE!**

* * *

Kai's POV

I'm ecstatic! Mwahahahahahaha!

Okay, okay, okay. Bit of an overstatement, but I hope this moment never ends.

I was riding Flame with Alex, bringing her to her golden weapon. She was sitting behind me, her head on my shoulder, her arms around my waist.

I looked back to see her and she looked so happy. She was staring at the clouds like she was in a daydream. Her brown hair was lose and blowing in the wind. I turned away to watch where I was going.

She laughed a little. "Does it always feel this great?"

I felt my face getting hot. "W-what?"

"Flying. Does it always feel so amazing?"

"Oh. Um... I never really found it all that um... amazing. I found it more fun. Like a new sport, ya know."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I don't know. Maybe because you're the ninja of wind you like the feel of flying."

"Oh. That makes sense. You're so smart Kai."

"No, I'm really not." _Why did I just say that?_

She laughed. "Shut up."

I laughed too.

Too soon, I saw the Mountain of Wind and had to land Flame.

"I can't wait to get my dragon. I really wanna fly. I looks so fun!"

"It is." I said jumping off Flame. I turned to help her, but she jumped off the other side. She came around and pet Flame.

"Good boy." She turned around and walked a bit. We were up so high there was a little snow on the ground.

"Soooo... Where's my golden weapon?"

"I don't know."

She pointed to a flat surface a few yards above us. "Think it's there?"

"I don't think so." I said sarcastically.

"Dumb ass." She joked. She began to climb. I climbed next to her. A cold wind hit me. The wind began howling, and the snow swirled around us.

"I don't know if we can make it!" I yelled over the wind, stopping for a minute so I wouldn't fall from the snow.

"What do you mean?" She shout/asked. I looked up. It looked like she was having no trouble at all. "Sure, it cold but-"

"The wind! Don'tcha think it's kinda strong!"

"Not particularly!" She called. She kept climbing and it wad getting hard to see her.

"Alex?" There was no responce. "ALEX?!"

* * *

Alex's POV

I reached my hand up, only to feel flat surface.

"We made it!" I shouted. I pulled my self up. I looked down but I couldn't see Kai.

"Kai?" No responce. "KAI!"

...

...

...

"Meh." I shrugged it off. We weren't up that high. I'm sure he's fine. I looked back up and saw them, shining in the snow and wind.

**The Golden Fans of Air**

"Woah." I walked over, almost scared of... Well, of the weapons. They seemed almost like more power than one person could hold.

_Yeah, screw that thought. These things are awesome!_

I practically dove at the weapons. They felt great in my hands. I turned to climb back down, but I heard growling behind me. I turned and saw a beautiful dragon in front of me. She was silver with streaks of white on her back. She had sky blue eyes. And then she growled.

"ALEX!" Kai yelled.

* * *

Kai's POV

I climbed over the edge and saw Alex. I sighed with relief.

"Oh. Thank God. I swore I heard-" I saw the dragon."Oh."

"Yeah." She said. "Forget to mention something?"

"Hehe. RUN!" She turned instantly and ran to me. Instead of climbing down, she jumped over the edge and slid down the side. She grabbed my suit and I fell.

* * *

Alex's POV

As I slid down, I grabbed Kai and he rolled down next to me. We landed, me on my feet and Kai on his ass. He jumped up immediately, just as the dragon landed behind us. He 'defensively' put his arm around me. Flame defensively put his wing in front of us, but I could still see over his wing. Her growled at her, she at him.

"Look," I laughed. "It's like their talking."

"Oh yeah."

"Ummm... Kai?"

"Yeah."

"You can let go of me now."

He blushed. "Oh. S-sorry."

Flame put his wing down and 'smiled'. Well, as well a dragon can smile. Ya know how it's like their lips curve up and they look like their smiling.

My dragon 'smiled' too. I walked over to her. "I'm gonna call you... Missy."

"Missy?' Kai asked. "Why Missy?"

I looked at him. "When I was younger, Missy was my name when I was in trouble. Now, it's Riley's. And this girl has been pretty bad." Missy snorted at me as I hopped on her back and we rode home.


	11. Rated R for Riley's Weapon

**Mhehehe! I'm back! Hello. I had writer's block. But is that gonna stop MagicOfSumner?**

**_HELL NO!_**

**So, I'm not gonna put Nya, Avery, or Patricia getting their weapons. Just Riley. Mwahaha! Also, this is gonna be long. You hear that people, LONG!**

**So yeah! Not gonna do that. Sorry. Lol... So here ya go!**

* * *

Alex's POV

I landed Missy in the dragon's keep. **(lol. A/N the ship is bigger on the inside so yes, there is a dragon's keep at the bottom of the ship... lol)**

Kai landed Flame next to her and they lay down next to each other. Cute. I looked at Kai. I started to blush. He looked at me and blushed as well. Then I heard roaring.

Riley and Lloyd ran down into the keep just as Cole, Zane, Jay, Avery, Trish, and Nya all flew in.

"Woo-hoo!" They all shouted.

"Wow! Flying is awesome!" Avery screamed.

"I know!" They all hopped down.

"Girls, met Missy."

"What did I do this time!?" Riley freaked.

"Nothing. That's my dragon's name."

"Oh."

"She's pretty."

"So's yours, Trish." Trish's dragon was orange with yellow streaks and brown eyes.

"Thanks. Her name's Lily. Like a water Lily."

"Hmmm... Creative. This is Ivory." Avery's dragon was beautiful. She was pink with light pink streaks and blue eyes.

"This is Thundershock." Nya's dragon was purple with purple streaks and dark blue eyes.

"You're dragons are so pretty!" Riley exclaimed.

"Yours will be pretty too, Riley." Lloyd said.

"I know. I can't wait to get her! By the way guys. Sensei wants to see all of us." OMG! Lloyd was practically flirting with her! But she had to go and be oblivious! I didn't have time to think about because Kai asked me something.

"So Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"I was thinking that, maybe after we find Riley's dragon, we could go get some pizza and see the movie Hansel and Gretel."

"That's rated R, Kai."

"I know, I know. But Jay's sneaking him and Nya in on a date and I thought-"

"You'd ask me out to?"

"Well, I mean, it's not a date..."

"Dinner? A movie? Sounds like a date to me."

"Well..."

"I'd love to."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Was that not what you expected me to say."

"No! I mean I-"

I laughed and grabbed his hand. "Come on. Let's go see Sensei. He'll want to hear about our dragons."

"O-okay."

* * *

Kai's POV

I asked Alex out. I don't know why, but it just kinda came out. She also gave me a weird but cool answer, that happened to include a YES! YES! She said yes! Woo-hoo!

Sensei wanted to see us. It had something to do with Riley's dragon. Cool.

"Students,"

"Sensei." We all answered.

"Riley's dragon and weapon are going to be very hard to obtain."

"Why?" Riley asked.

"That, I do not know."

Riley looked worried. Sensei continued "We will all travel to the forest of night. In the middle of the forest, is the cave of light."

"Umm, why is there a cave of light in the middle of a forest of night?" Avery smacked Jay upside the head.

"To keep it hidden, stupid."

"Exactly." Cole agreed. "Now, what were you saying, Sensei?"

"We have to get to the cave on foot, through the forest. In the middle of the cave, are her weapons. The cave is a maze, of winding paths and will be very hard to navigate."

"Sensei, what is my weapon."

Sensei smiled.

* * *

**Duh duh duh! LAME CLIFFHANGER! OOO! SCARY! Yeah, I know this chapter wasn't good. I know I promised this chapter would be long and it's not. I know that Ninjago is considered lame when you hit middle school! Ther are some things we know and just can't change! But WHO CARES! I choose to embrace that. Meh... Your life. Do what you will with it.**

**~MagicOfSumner~**


	12. Author's Note 2

**Hello. You guys really liked my story!**

**You guys rock! I'm also looking for 5 more OC's. Just one problem. They've gotta be evil. I'm looking for the ninja of Shadows, Nightmares, Death, Horror, and Torture. Here's the list**

**Name:**

**Element: (Must be evil but can be different from the top five.)**

**Weapon: (Make it down right evil, kay?)**

**Ninja Seduced: (One of the male ninja)**

**Gender: (Must be female)**

**Appearance: (Make 'em hot)**

**Skillz: (Like, impressive snuff)**

**Weaknesses: (If you say none... I know where you live! Mwahaha! But seriously don't right none. Also, it must be something they can use against them to destroy them. Not like, scared of this-PLEASE!)**

**Additional Info: (Nothing too inapropro, kay?)**

**And don't make fun 'o my slang! Iz teh inter web! We can write whatever the hell we wanna!**


	13. The Forest of Night Part 1

**CHAPTER 11! OMIGAWD! I'm writing an awesome chapter. It's gonna b EPIC! K, here it is.**

**BTW, I'm gonna write in 3rd person for a while because that's just easier for me. Really sorry.**

* * *

(On the bounty in Sensei's room)

"The daggers of light."

Riley's eyes popped out of her head.

"Daggers? I've never touched a knife in my life."

"You will learn. Lloyd and I will help you."

"Huh?" Lloyd asked, raising an eyebrow at his uncle. "I've never touched a knife either."

"Then you will both learn."

They looked each other.

"Bet I'll do better than you!"

"How? It's MY golden weapon!"

"I'm the green ninja! I can do anything!"

She scoffed. "You're on." They shook on it.

"So, how do we get through the forest?" Avery asked.

* * *

(A/N Lines now mean time gaps or setting switches)

* * *

(Outside the forest of night)

The bounty soon arrived at the Forest of Night.

Sensei was the first to get off, followed by Kai, Alex, Jay, Nya, Cole, Avery, Zane, Patricia, Lloyd, and Riley. Sensei turned to his students.

"My pupils, the time has come. In order to get Riley's Golden Weapon, we must display subtlety, precaution, and skill."

"Umm, we?" Jay asked.

"Yes, I shall be joining you on this mission. I will try to be as much help as I can."

The male ninja all gave shocked looks while their female teammates simply smiled.

"Sensei, what if something happens to you?" Cole asked.

"He has a point, Sensei. Next to Lloyd, you're the most important. If we lost you..." Avery dropped the sentence.

"Are you suggesting that Lloyd need not come with us?"

In sudden defense, Riley gripped Lloyd's arm. "He's _definitely_ coming."

"Thank you! Finally, _someone_ appreciates me!"

"We appreciate you, Lloyd." Avery reassured him. "We just wanna protect him."

"Well, if you want him to get better at Spinjitzu, he's gonna have to use it on something other than the training course!" Riley added.

"Enough." Sensei calmed the ninja. "Lloyd and I shall _both_ be on the mission."

"Yes!" Lloyd and Riley both exclaimed before a light pink color blossomed onto each of their faces.

"Good. Now, no more dilly dallying. Let's be on our way." And on Sensei's note, they filed into the forest.

* * *

(In the forest)

The ninja walked cautiously through the forest. Nya, Jay, Kai and Alex walked in front of Sensei, Lloyd and Riley, and Zane, Patricia, Cole, and Avery walked behind them. They had to protect those three. Sensei for his knowledge, Lloyd for his destiny, and Riley for her weapon. Suddenly, a bush to their left rustled. The team froze.

"Everyone be quiet." Cole whispered. "Zane, what do you sense."

"An evil-"

"Shhhh!" Everyone quieted the white ninja.

"An evil presence." Zane finished in a whisper.

Suddenly, a black wolf-like creature jumped out of the bushes, tackling Cole to the ground. Three more appeared, taking down, Zane, Jay and Kai. Lloyd shot a green bolt at the creatures. Avery and Patricia dove out of the way and pulled Riley back. Lloyd's bolt missed.

"Focus, Lloyd!" Sensei commanded.

"Ahh!" Four of the girls turned around to see Nya being dragged across the forest and into the darkness.

"NYA!" Kai and Jay screamed in unison from underneath the beasts. The other girls chased after their friend.

Kai punched his wolf in the face. The wolf backed up and Kai drew his sword. He slashed the beast across the chest and it retreated. He stabbed the other wolfs and helped his friends up.

"Forest of night? More like 'forest of fright'!" Jay complained.

"Never mind that! We have to get Nya!"

In realization, Jay shouted for Nya and charged into the darkness.

"Wow." Was all Cole could mutter. the five followed Jay into the forest and saw something they did not expect. The girls were fighting.

Their backs were against each other, and they were holding their weapons.

* * *

**(A/N Yeah! We get to find out what their weapons are!)**

* * *

Alex was holding her golden fans of air. She blocked the bites and scratches of the dogs and slicing at them with the sharp blades on the end.

Nya was swinging her bo staff at the dogs and using it to throw them off her.

Avery was also using her weapon to throw the dogs off. She was stabbing two dogs at a time with her two-sided spear.

Patricia was smacking the dogs back with her whip and leaving lashes on their backs.

Riley was using her wooden dagger to hit the dogs back.

Many dogs were heading back into the forest, but the remaining circled the girls and made them straighten into a line. Now, a line of dogs were slowing packing in on the five girls. Avery gasped and whispered something in Patricia's ear. She nodded and took a step forward.

"What's she doing?" Jay whisper-asked.

She smacked her whip on the ground. "Bad dogs!" She scolded. "Do you hear me? BAD! I'm very unhappy with you! You've been very bad!" She whipped the ground again. "Now, that's all." The dogs stayed still. "Do you hear me? That. Is. All!" The dogs growled low, and left.

Avery placed a hand on her friends shoulder. "Nice one."

"Glad that worked." Alex panted. "Those would have been horrible last words." The girls smiled at their friend's joke.

The boys walked down to them. "Nice job." Jay complimented.

"That was some quick thinking, Avery" Cole said to her.

"Thanks."

* * *

**I know the ending sucked. I had writer's block. Pleeeeeaaaaase review. I'm cahnging it to three times, kay. That means I need 33 reviews 2day. Already have it. Just give me 3 reviews a chapter. That is all I ask for. PLEASE!**


	14. Author's Note 3

**Sup. Sorry to tell you but, the OC challenge is over. Congratulations to my five contest winners:**

**TheMajesticTalenator-Ashley**

**SergeantSarcasm7-Felicity**

**birthdaypi-Melissa**

**ZaneWalker-Emily**

**thorn garmadon-Lotus**

**Congrats!**


	15. The Forest of Night Part 2

**Sup. I has writers block so this won't be great. Oh well, read on. Also, I has a new poll. Vote!**

* * *

The 10 ninja and Sensei Wu walked slowly along the woods, occasionally having to fight off the wolves, which Sensei explained as "Nightmare Wolfs". As the group walked around, they began to grow weary. Until...

"Oh my God! You guys, look!" The group looked at where Riley was pointing.

"The cave of Light!"

"Haha! We made it!"

"Do not celebrate, ninja" They turned to face their Sensei. "This is going to be the difficult part of the journey."

"We're ready Sensei" Cole and Avery said in unison.

The group entered the cave...

* * *

**(inside the cave)**

"It's dark in here!" Jay complained.

"No kidding." Kai said.

"Jay, honey. It _is _a cave." Nya reminded him.

"Yeah but it's the Cave of _Light_."

"Riley," Lloyd asked. "Can you give us some light?"

No one would know because it was dark, but Riley shook her head. She didn't know how to use her power yet. Lloyd could tell and he put a hand around her shoulder.

"It's okay. Just try."

She sucked in a deep breath and focused her energy. A small orb of light much similar to Lloyd's but yellow was created in her hands. It flew up to the top of the cave and lit up the hallway.

"Nice."

"Thanks, Lloyd."

* * *

**(With Lord Garmadon and the Serpentine)**

Lord Garmadon paced across the floor of the subway he and the Serpentine lived in.

"How do I defeat those pesky ninja?"

"Uhh... Find their weakness?"

"Of course Scales. Now, WHAT IS THEIR WEAKNESS!? Wait. That's it!" He turned and faced a blank wall.

"Um... What's it?" The Fangpire General asked.

"This." He used his power to see the ninja.

**(A/N Remember in the 2nd episode? yeah)**

He saw the ninja walking carefully with the girls. "Ah ha. I know exactly how to defeat them."

"How?"

"I will capture the ninja. When the girls come to their rescue, they'll see the boys have made some new... 'friends'."

He turned to the snakes.

"Stand back." He pointed the Mega Weapon at the ground.

"Mega Weapon. I order you to make me a list of five girls who will make the ninja swoon." The mega weapon glowed and a map landed in his hands. He smiled evily. "Perfect..."

* * *

Yeah, I know. Short chapter. Whatever. Just please review. Pleeeeaaaaase.


	16. Too Late

**Hi. I still have writers block. Somebody help me! Lol! Uhg... Oh well. This chapter's gonna has lots of action.**

* * *

Garmadon finished his quest for the five girls.

He gathered them and told them about the plan, which to they all gladly accepted. It's not every day you get to seduce a ninja, right?

So, anyway, Garmadon's plan was this:

1) Create evil versions of the ninja.

2) Make the ninja watch their girls fall in love with the evil versions of them.

3) Bring in the new girls.

4) Make the male ninja fall for them and turn evil.

5) Kill the girls. ('cause girls are weak)

6) Turn Ninjago into his own image.

"Mwahahaha." He and the girls shared an evil laugh...

* * *

**(A/N Awful wasn't it. The next part's even worse. And I don't think girls are weak, Garmadon does. And Misako has proved him wrong 'cus she's like, super old and can still do bad-ass flips and stuff... so yeah. Stupid Garmadon...)**

* * *

The ninja walked through the cave. Suddenly, Garmadon popped out of the shadows.

"Garmadon!" Kai growled.

"Dad!" Lloyd cried.

* * *

**(Does anyone else feel bad for Lloyd. It's just so sad...)**

* * *

"I'm sorry to do this son. But you chose the path of good. And I must stop you. Attack!"

Hundreds of snakes rushed towards the helpless ninja.

"Stand your ground. Show no weakness." Cole ordered.

"The child." Avery ordered. "At all costs. Protect the child!"

And then, the battle begun.

Now, had they been not under stress, they could have easily won. The snakes were attacking head on, so using only defensive moves, they would have easily stopped them. Also, they were only attacking the guys, a major advantage for the girls. But, the ninja also attacked head on, leading them no where, fast. Cole forced the guys to keep fighting and told Avery to take the girls and Lloyd behind a boulder.

"No. We're not weak and we're not leaving you."

He threw a snake off of himself and faced Avery. "That's an order."

She looked at him. He had deep regret in his eyes. She nodded.

"Girls! Follow me. Riley: grab Lloyd." Riley took Lloyd's arm and led him around the boulder. Soon teh snakes over powered the boys.

A snake chopper **(thingy)** landed near them as they dragged the guys (including Sensei) onto the ship.

"NOW!" The girls jumped from behind the boulder.

"Avery! What are you doing?" Cole screeched.

"Saving your life. Okay with that are you?" A snake kicked her back and she landed hard.

Another snake took Lloyd and dragged him onto the chopper.

"NO!" Riley screamed. But it was too late. The chopper took off, taking the boys and Sensei with it.

"Back to the bounty." Avery ordered.

"But-"

"NOW!" The girls ran onto their ship and Nya looked of the heat signature, but it was too late. The guys were gone.

Depressed with the feeling of loss and failure, the girls collapsed on the couches in the game room, when they heard the door burst open. A woman with grey hair walked in.

"Where is my son?"

The girls stared at her.

"Who are you?" Riley asked.

"My name is Misako. I am Garmadon's wife and Lloyd's mother. Now I'll ask you one more time, where. Is. My. Son?"

Riley looked at the floor.

"He's gone.

* * *

**Yep. Short-actionpacked-Misako-ME! please review. I'm like, self-conscious and I keep thinking everyone's gonna hate me when I add a plot twist. I'm sorry! **

**My friend apolgizes all the time. One time I said:**

**"You need to stop apologizing all the time."**

**And he said "I'm sorry!"**

**lol...**


	17. Misako?

**Hello.** **I got great responce from the last chapter so... here's teh next one-bright and early! yeah... here ya goes.**

* * *

Garmadon was very excited to assign the girls their ninja. So, after capturing the ninja, that's the first thing he did.

"Girls, come here." The girls gathered around him. "I am going to assign you each a ninja to seduce. Lotus, step forward."

She did. Lotus had hot pink hair, with a lotus flower in it. Her eyes were deep sea blue and she wore a pink tank top with purple jeans. She didn't wear any makeup and had small lotus' as earrings.

"You will seduce Kai. He is the red ninja and his girlfriend is Alex."

"Yes, Master Garmadon."

"Ashely, step up."

Ashley came closer to him. She was abnormally slender for her age, only at 110 lbs. She had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a blue tank top showing off her stomach, blue jeans, black converse, hoop earrings, blue eye shadow, and pink, bubblegum lip-gloss.

"You will seduce Jay. He is the blue ninja."

"Blue? Nice."

"His girlfriend is Nya."

"Nya? Nya Powell?"

"Yes. Do you know her?"

"She was my enemy in high school. I always hated her, and now I'm gonna get my revenge."

"Good. Alright, who's next? Ahh... Melissa, step up."

Melissa, had a blonde bob hairstyle, and wore a light, semi-see-though royal blue sleeveless shirt tucked in a royal blue and black stripped short skirt with black tights and wore a pair of black heels with blue under-sole. She had hoop earrings and a little smokey eye shadow.

"You will seduce Cole. He is the black ninja but I'm still trying to figure out which girl he loves. For now, you will be attacking Avery."

"Yes, Master Garmadon."

"Come here, Emily."

Emily had dark brown hair, naturally wavy, but she straightened it to hide her identity and had side swept bangs. She has dark brown eyes that turn hazel in the sunlight. She has a small mouth with pink lips, and cheeks that everyone wantd to pinch. She had thighs that could seduce any man, making it easier to lure and kill them. And to top it all off silver rings on her fingers, to leave a mark when she punched her victims.

"You will seduce Zane. He is the white ninja. And the girl he likes... We're still working on. For now, work with Patricia. And finally, Felicity."

Felicity, at ten-years-old was about the most harmless-looking girl you would ever meet. She had white hair. Pure white hair. She also had dark black eyes. Really dark eyes. So, so, profound dark eyes. She was very pretty but is looked fragile.

"You will seduce Lloyd. He is the-"

"Green ninja. And your son."

"You've done your research."

"Yes, I have."

"His girlfriend is named Riley. And you will destroy her."

"What about us?" Lotus asked. "Do we get to destroy our girls?"

"No. I want them here. Alive. Well, at least, _almost _alive."

Lotus and the other girls smiled. "Yes, Master."

* * *

**(With the girls and Misako)**

"What do you mean his mother!? He doesn't have a mother! She's dead!"

"Riley, calm down." Alex said grabbing at her sister.

"I know it's a lot to take in, and I know it's bad timing but I... Oh, I don't know what to say."

"How about an explanation." Avery suggested.

"About six years before we had Lloyd, I left Garmadon and lived in an ally way. About three years later, I got a message from him, so I went back."

"That was a time of weakness, sister." Riley said.

Misako nodded. "I had Lloyd three years after I returned."

"Wait. You left Garmadon, then came back, and stayed with him for three more years?" Nya asked.

"Yes."

"What is wrong with you! Everyone knows you wait for the guy to beg for you back!"

Alex came up behind her. "Technically, he did give her a note."

"Not helping."

"I'm sorry. But that doesn't matter right now. Right now, I just want to rescue my son."

"From you husband?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Yes. Now please. Help me."

"We're all in the same boat. We don't know where the guys are, or where Garmadon is."

"Let's look in the bridge, Avery."

"Good idea, Nya."

* * *

**(With Garmadon, the ninja, and Sensei)**

Garmadon entered the ninja holding chamber where he kept the ninja and Sensei. They were each chained to the wall and in cages.

"Hello boys."

"Hi dad." Lloyd said dryly.

"Oh, don't be like that. Maybe _you _will be a little bit nicer."

Lloyd gave his dad a confused look. "What do you mean?"

Garmadon turned around and walked backwards.

"You'll never get away with this Garmadon." Cole said. "I have faith in the girls. They won't give up."

Garmadon chuckled. "They won't know you're gone." He pointed his Mega weapon at the boys.

"Ninja, today I wish for you to finally meet your match!" The Mega Weapon began to glow and created a ball of colorful light. the five ninja and Sensei jumped from the circle. "I have made you to be equal to the ninja, and loyal only to me."

The evil ninja and Sensei bowed. "Yes, Lord Garmadon."

"Please, do not do this, brother."

"It is too late, _brother_."

He turned to the ninja. "You are all to not only trick the girls, but you are to make them fall in love with you."

Several rattles of chains were heard from the ninja, as well as low growls.

"Evil-Kai, you have the ninja of Wind. Her name is Alex."

Kai gritted his teeth and resisted his chains more.

"Evil-Jay, you have the ninja of Thunder. Her name is Nya."

"Garmadon! DON'T YOU DARE!" Jay screamed from his cage.

"Evil-Cole and Evil-Zane, we're not sure which girls those boys like so, Cole, you get the ninja of Nature, Avery and Zane, you get the ninja of Water, Patricia."

He smiled and knelt down to the evil version of his son. "You, will get the ninja of Light." Lloyd pulled _hard_ on his chains. "Her name is Riley. Oh, and I want her dead. Kill her on the bounty, but not in here. It's so hard to get blood stains out of pavement."

Evil-Lloyd smiled while the real Lloyd looked like he was on the verge of tears. "Father! You kill her and you are dead to me!"

"Oh, Lloyd, don't be that way. I can get you someone much, much better. And eventually, you get over them."

"Wrong, brother."

Garmadon turned to Sensei Wu. "You still haven't gotten over Misako."

"You know she loves me!"

"Wrong again, brother."

"That's it! You will get first torture session!"

"TORTURE!" Jay screamed in horror.

"Now, let's see what the girls are doing. He used his power **(again, like the 2nd episode)** to see the girls, and one more woman he and Wu didn't expect to see.

"Misako?"

* * *

**Lol. BTdubs, I totally ship MisakoXGarmadon, so... sorry for MisakoXWu fans... oh well. REVIEW YOU AWESOME PEOPLE OF TEH INTER WEB!**


	18. The Boys are Back

**Hello all my wonderful fans! Today is a very special day to me. This is the 15th chapter and I have 75 reviews! I'm so happy! And I owe it all to you guys! Take a virtual cookie! (::)**

**I fact, take the whole box! [(::)]**

**And also, take a new chapter!**

* * *

"Who's Misako?"

"Lloyd..." Sensei didn't know what to say. "She's your-"

"Don't you think I should tell him. I _am_ his father."

Sensei nodded.

"Lloyd," His father began. "Misako is your mother."

"My... my mother?"

"Yes, son."

"I don't understand."

"Oh God, we don't have to explain the birds and the bees to him, do we?" Jay asked.

"I know about that!"

"Where did you learn that?"

"Well, Sensei said-"

"Nevermind what my brother said! Let's listen in on what the girls are saying."

* * *

**(with the girls)**

"So, the guys got kidnapped here." Nya put the point on the map.

"And the ships went in this direction so..." Patricia was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.

"We're back! Girls?" The sound of Evil-Cole's voice was heard.

The real ninja sat helplessly in their cages waiting for whatever torturous sights they were about to see.

The girls ran down the stairs to see six evil ninja at the door.

"Oh my God..." Nya said. She immediately ran at Evil-Jay with a hug. "We thought you were gone. Like, forever."

Patricia raised an eyebrow. "No we didn't. We already had three areas Garmadon could have been holding you."

Riley came up to Evil-Lloyd and whacked him on the back of the head. "Don't ever do that again."

"Ow..."

"You scared us."

"Sorry. We'll be more careful next time." Evil-Cole said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Avery countered.

"Hello, Wu." Misako spoke up.

"Hello, Misako. It's been a while."

"Yes it has. Does Lloyd-"

"Already told him."

"And he's okay with it."

"I'm fine." Evil-Lloyd inserted. "Mom."

She smiled. "Good."

"Hey." Alex said to Evil-Kai. "I'm glad you're back. Now our plans aren't off."

"What plans?" Evil-Kai asked.

Alex fake gasped. "You did not _already_ forget about our date."

Evil-Kai's eyes widened a bit. "Course not. I was just messing with you." He said slinging an arm around her.

"Uh-huh." She said, shoving her arm off.

"Oh come on. I just got kidnapped by the number one bad guy out there. Pleeease give me a break."

She hesitated. "Fine."

"Hey, Zane?" Patricia asked.

"Yes?"

"Wanna help me make lunch?"

"Sure."

* * *

**(with the ninja)**

The ninja sat on the floor of their cages while Garmadon turned off the screen that he was using. Then he bowed. "Ta-da." Then he laughed. "Those girls are so oblivious."

"They do not know better, brother."

"Oh, but they will." He took a step closer to his brother. "And it will be too late."

* * *

**I'm sorry about the crappy ending. I had writers block and I really didn't know how to end it so...**

**REVIEW****! YEAH!**


	19. Battle of Whipped Cream

**So... here's the next chapter... **

**Also... I got a Fiction Press!**

**My name is MagicOfSumner.**

**Now... I am willing to read ANY fictionpress stories SO! either review what your stories called or make an account, write a story, and THEN reveiw and tell me what it is. I LUV 2 READ STORIES!**

**K, now read!**

* * *

**(With the boys and Garmadon)**

Garmadon waltzed into the holding center with the ninja and Sensei.

"Well. Well. Well. Should we go straight to the girls, or should we talk about Alex and Kai's date? Or should I say Alex and _Evil_-Kai."

Kai pulled on his chains.

"Forgive me, but may I ask: What is the point of this?" Zane asked.

"No point. It's just fun."

Kai growled.

"Now, onto the girls."

He pulled up the screen and watched the bounty.

The guys were all sitting at the table, eating Evil-Zane's breakfast. Misako was awake, but the other girls weren't.

* * *

**(A/N BTW, Sensei has his own room, Misako has her own room, all the guys share a room, and all the girls share a room)**

* * *

Alex, Avery, and Patricia walked into the room, half-awake. Alex was rubbing the side of her head.

"Morning." She mumble.

Evil-Kai snuck up behind her and shook her gently on the shoulders. "Wake up!"

She screamed and turned around. "Not cool."

Evil-Kai grinned and sat down next to her. "So you excited for our date?"

"Yep. You?"

"Of course. It's with you after all."

"Oh, I see." Alex grinned.

Evil-Kai frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She teased.

"What's nothing?"

"Nothing."

At that moment, Nya walked in. Evil-Jay slung his arm around her.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

She blushed a little and kissed his cheek. "Good morning."

"Prince Charming?" He asked her.

"No."

He frowned while she giggled.

Evil-Lloyd grabbed a can of whipped cream **('cus they were eating pancakes)** and stood next to the door way. Riley skipped in, full of energy, when Evil-Lloyd sprayed her. She gasped.

"Oh, it's on!" She ran at the table, grabbed a can of whipped cream and chased him out of the room.

"H-how?" Avery asked as she lowered her head onto the table.

"How what?" Evil-Cole asked.

"How can they have so much energy? I need, like, 3 more hours of sleep than I'm getting!"

"You're getting 7 hours of sleep." Patricia stated.

"I know."

The group laughed and ate their pancakes when the heard a huge BOOM! come from the deck.

They ran outside to find Riley and Evil-Lloyd covered in whipped cream.

"Umm... we had a little explosion." Evil-Lloyd said while Riley was desperately trying to conceal her giggles.

"How did that happen?"

Suddenly, Evil-Lloyd and Riley cracked up, showing the ninja that they would not be learning how anytime soon.

"Oookay... Well you too still have to clean up." Avery reminded them.

"Okay!" Riley scooped some whipped cream off her arm and stuffed it in her mouth. "Mmmhhh. Yummy!"

Evil-Lloyd did the same. "It _is_ yummy!"

Riley laughed. "Copy-cat!" She smacked some cream on the green-clad ninja's cheek and continued to laugh.

Evil-Cole picked up some whipped-cream and wiped it on Avery.

"Oh." She gasped. "So that's how it is, huh?"

And the ten ninja broke out into an epic whipped-cream battle.

(With the boys and Garmadon)

"Looks like the girls are having more fun without you." Garmadon smirks.

"Garmadon!" Kai and Cole growled in unison.

"I don't get it dad. Why are they just... being normal? That's not gonna get the girls."

Jay sighed. "Lloyd, that's how girls fall in love with you. They like, hang out with you and then they realize they want to be more than friends."

"But, Riley and I play together all the time. Is that like-"

"Flirting, Lloyd." Cole finished.

"But, I don't like her like that."

"He's right guys." Kai reminded his friends. "He's only ten. I don't think you feel that way when you're ten."

"Yeah, but you sure feel that way when you're 15, right Jay."

"Really, Cole? Now? Really?"

* * *

**How was it? Good? Not good? Meh. Just please please review and also, read my other story. I'm gonna put it up soon so, take a look at it.**


	20. Kai's Kiss II

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE, WEEKS! I FEEL LIKE A HORRIBLE PERSON! I'M SORRY!**

**And I'm horrible at math soo... I just want to clear up something. The last time Nya and Kai saw Alex was when Kai was 9 and Nya was 8, so it was 6 years ago, not 9. And the boys are 15, the girls are 14, Lloyd is 11, and Riley is 10...**

**So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

(With Garmadon and the guys)

After Cole's little comment, Garmadon silenced the boys and they continued to watch the girls and the evil-ninja.

By now, Riley and Evil-Lloyd had eaten most of the whipped cream and were laying on the floor while the other ninja cleaned up the rest of the mess.

"Riley," Avery said to the 10-year-old. "Get up and change your clothes. You look like Patricia just sprayed you."

Riley replied by putting both her hands in the air and demanding, "Carry me..."

Alex sighed and slipped past Avery. She picked her up and carried her bridal style to her room.

"Wow." Nya commented.

"So Avery?" Evil-Cole started.

"Yes?" She asked, turning to face him.

"I was... just wondering if you um... wanted to go out some time."

"Ooooooo." The evil-boys cooed.

Avery eyed them before replying, "I'd love to."

Evil-Cole smiled "Great. Tonight at eight?"

"Sound like fun!"

He smiled again and he and the other Evils followed him out.

"Hey, girls. Lets go have a chat." Avery commented. The girls followed her into the room, having no idea about what she was going to tell them.

* * *

(Garmadon and the boys)

Garmadon could not conceal his laughter. "Haha. Haha. Hahahahahahahahahahahaha! Oh this is too good."

"Garmadon, I'm giving you 5 seconds to let us out and not lay a finger on Avery or else!"

Garmadon stopped laughing. "Why only Avery, Cole? Can it be that she is your lover."

"N-no."

Garmadon began to laugh again. "We've found the earth ninja's weakness, AVERY!"

The snakes hissed with laughter, while Cole sat back a bit, his face a deep scarlet.

All the other ninja could do was give him sympathetic looks.

* * *

(With the girls) (the boys are still watching)

It was time for Avery and Evil-Cole's date.

Evil-Cole waited impatiently on the deck.

_Why do I even have to do this?_ He asked himself. _This better be worth it._

"I'm ready." He turned and, even though he was evil, he couldn't help but gasp. (So did the real Cole)

He hair was down, unlike her usual ponytail. It went to her mid back and was held back by a silver head band. She had on a black dress that went just below her knees and crossed in the back. She had on black eyeliner, red lipstick, and black heels.

She did a little twirl.

"How do I look?"

"Um..." Evil-Cole cleared his throat, pretending to be nervous. "Hot."

"Thanks."

Evil-Cole turned his weapon into the tread assault and drove them towards the town.

* * *

Meanwhile...

* * *

Evil-Kai and Jay had snuck Nya and Alex into the movie and were having a great time.

Nya lay her head on Evil-Jay's shoulder. During the movie, Evil-Kai tried to yawn, and put his arm around Alex, but a witch popped up on the screen, and made Evil-Kai jump out of his seat.

Alex could only try to hold herself back from laughing. Nya and Evil-Jay however, had no control over their laughter and had to be shushed by people next to them.

Eventually, Evil-Kai was able to put his arm around her shoulder. As soon as he did, Alex felt her heart speed up. She turned her head to look at him. he looked at her.

* * *

(With the guys)

Kai watched helplessly from the cage he was held in. Garmadon glanced from the cage to the screen, excited by what was about to happen. Evil-Kai and Alex's faces were mere inches apart. Suddenly, _Alex_ leaned in and kissed the evil ninja.

Kai's eyes widened and watered. He dropped to his knees and tryed to stay strong.

_This is it._ He thought. _It's over._

_No!_ He wasn't about to give up. It was for Alex's sake that he got up and stared into Garmadon's eyes. "You just made a big mistake."

* * *

**Again, sorry for not updating for a while. Hope you liked it!**


	21. Author's Note 4

**Okay, that hurt just a bit. It seems you're all pretty pissed that I wouldn't update for a while so... I'm gonna put this story on hold. Just review when you want the new chapter and I'll put one up...**

**I'm sorry I couldn't please you...**

**I'm sorry I didn't write this well enough... and,**

**I'm sorry I let you all down.**

**~MagicOfSumner~**


	22. Evil Revealed

**Congrutalions peoples! I decided to write another chapter so... here goes it I guess... Hope u likey!**

* * *

Avery and Evil-Cole's date had gone great. Evil-Cole tried to kiss her, but, much to Cole's relief, she'd always have been doing something and he didn't get the chance.

After seeing Evil-Kai and Alex kiss, Evil-Jay had nearly pounced on Nya, kissing her passionately. Poor Jay only sat on his knees, watching the horror fall before him, a silent tear running down his cheek. The once always smiling ninja now had a cloudy look in his eyes. He kept remembering everything since he'd met Nya. The moment Kai mentioned her name, he knew she was going to be his. The first time her saw her, he was speechless. **(Literally lol!) **The first time the touched, he felt the static and knew he was gone forever. He had fallen under her spell with no way of getting out. He remembered all those months it took for him to work up the nerve to ask her out, and how happily she had said yes. He remembered how she kissed his cheek on their first date. How he'd instantly wanted to have a first kiss with her. Wanted to… wanted to… But hadn't! Realization struck him. Although he had played it out a million times in his head, they hadn't had their first kiss yet. And he just watched it happen. Right before his eyes…

And she thought it was with him.

More tears began to fall. Jay had never lost anyone before. He had both his parents, and his brothers. But now, losing her, it was just too much for the poor blue-clad ninja. And what was worse was the fact that while he had his small breakdown, Garmadon stood directly in front of his cage, laughing his head off. Jay looked up with watery eyes only to see a smirking Garmadon give him the pouty face, then continue to laugh. Jay looked back at the ground, his life turning to a personal hell.

* * *

(With the girls, the boys are watching, blah blah)

Avery and Evil-Cole had gone their separate ways, each changing in the comfort of their room. The evil ninja were all waiting for Evil-Cole to get dressed. They couldn't wait any longer. They were going to bring the girls to Garmadon tonight. As for Evil-Lloyd, he already knew how he planned to kill Riley. He thought long and hard. He wanted her to go through a few moments of panic, without to much screams of agony. He knew just what to do.

Avery got changed. He now wore her ninja suit which was a beautiful pink color. Patricia had the same outfit as them, only it was orange. The girls were sitting in their room. Riley had gone with Evil-Lloyd out to the deck for some reason... (You find out in next chapter)

The evil ninja stormed into the room, way rougher than the guys, making the girls confused.

"I'm afraid we have some bad news." Evil-Zane announced darkly, his and the other ninja's eyes glowing red.

"Yes, we're not who you think we are." Evil-Kai grinned.

"Oh? 'Cause I _think _you're evil versions of the ninja that were sent by Garmadon to bring us to him." Avery announced in monotone.

The evil-boys blinked.

"How did you-" Evil-Cole started.

"You're nothing like the ninja!" Nya said. "You don't sound like them, you don't act like them. Your eyes are red for God's sake!"

"Actually, it was Avery who figured it out." Patricia informed them.

"And now, we're gonna destroy you for playing us." Alex smiled and took out her fans.


	23. How Could You?

**So! Everyone was pleased with the safe return of MagicOfSumner and the ransom of 3 reviews per chapter was paid so I guess I owe you a new chapter. **

**ESPECIALLY SINCE I OFFICIALLY HAVE 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU YOU CRAZY BICHES! (I am aware I spelled that wrong...)**

**BTW, I suck at fight scenes so ya, here it is...**

* * *

Naturally, every evil guy went at the girl he had to take.

Evil-Kai attacked Alex. He swung his sword at her and she limbo dodged** (like, slow motion! so awesome! U know what I'm talking about?)**

She whipped out her fans and cut his arms. He growled in pain and swung. She stepped back, but he still managed to lodge the sword through about 3 layers of skin on her stomach. Filled with rage, she ran at him and slashed his stomach. A black-think ooze oozed out until he faded away in a cloud of black dust.

"Oh, sick." Alex gagged to no one in particular.

Evil-Jay was fighting Nya. Unfortunately for him, nun-chucks were no match for a seven foot stick. She bashed him twice on the head, leaving a dent. He fell back as she kicked him in the stomach. She raised the stick over her head. The evil-ninja shrunk back in fear.

"This is for Jay." She lowed the bo-staff with all the force her small body had and it threw her back. Evil-Jay exploded, covering everyone in black slime.

Using this distraction, Avery and Patricia quickly knocked their ninja back. Patricia whipped Evil-Zane multiple times until there was black ooze everywhere. Avery just stabbed Evil-Cole and they both disappeared in black clouds. The girls helped Nya off her feet.

"Oh, my God. That was so gross." The girls laughed at Nya, until Alex realized something.

"Guys! Where's Riley?"

Avery's eyes widened. "And where's Lloyd?"

Suddenly, there was a thud from outside. The girls ran out to the balcony to see Evil-Lloyd lying on his face on the deck.

"He must of..." Nya couldn't finish.

"Fallen off." Patricia said.

Evil-Lloyd's body began to slowly disappear and the girls gasped. Underneath Evil-Lloyd's dead body, was the small blonde that Alex had the privilege to call 'sister'.

There lay Riley.

* * *

**OMG! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! I just... I had to! As a writer I couldn't resist.**


	24. What Happened?

**Hello. So um... I'm confused because you are confused. Some people are saying: What happened to Evil-Lloyd. And my answer is simply this: He died. In this chapter, I will explain exactly what happened. So, sorry if I 'confused' you... I guess...**

* * *

(Like, 10 minutes ago)

Evil-Lloyd lead Riley to the deck. He showed her how to climb the mast and slowly, they made it to the top. Evil-Lloyd walked out onto the yard a bit, but Riley refused to let go of the mast. Evil-Lloyd held out his arm.

"It's okay. Trust me."

Although terrified, Riley took his arm and he led her to edge. He smiled, but she did not.

"Lloyd, I'm scared. Can we please get down."

Evil-Lloyd smiled even more. Everything was going to plan. "Of course." He pulled on her left arm and she wobbled. In realization, she pulled out of his grasp and tried to run back but he grabbed her arm and flung he off the side. She managed to hold onto the yard, but was still hanging off. He smirked down at her.

"Lloyd! What are you doing?" The girl asked, fear making her tear up.

"I'm not Lloyd. I'm an evil copy. One his father created. Want to know something else?" He leaned down, his lips next to her ear. His breathe tickled her ear. "Lloyd... Is dead."

Riley's eyes widened. "NO!" She screamed. With one hand, she reached up and grabbed Evil-Lloyd's neck, pulling him on top of her as they both fell off.

"You idiot!" He cried out in fear as the ground got closer. Riley had a firm look of hatred in her eyes as she fell more. "You deserve this you bastard."

And then they hit.

* * *

**That clear everything up? I hoped so. Yeah, just wait for Lloyd's reaction... Yikes...**


	25. Only the Good Die Young

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you like it!**

* * *

_"Lloyd!"_

_"I'm not Lloyd. I'm an evil copy. One his father created. Want to know something else?" He leaned down, his lips next to her ear. "Lloyd... Is dead."_

_"NO!" With one hand, she reached up and grabbed Evil-Lloyd's neck, pulling him on top of her as they both fell off._

_"You idiot!" He cried out in fear as the ground got closer. Riley had a firm look of hatred in her eyes as she fell more. "You deserve this you bastard."_

* * *

_There was a thud from outside. The girls ran out to the balcony to see Evil-Lloyd lying on his face on the deck._

_"He must of..." Nya couldn't finish._

_"Fallen off." Patricia said._

_Evil-Lloyd's body began to slowly disappear and the girls gasped._

_There lay Riley._

* * *

"Riley!" Alex screamed. Tears in her eyes, she ran down the steps and to her sister. Avery ran down too. Nya and Patricia tried to follow, but Avery stopped them.

"Go get Misako. We need her." They nodded and headed towards the opposite direction to get her. Meanwhile, Avery ran to her friend.

* * *

(A few minutes earlier)

Garmadon and the boys were watching Misako in her room. Hey, after not seeing her for, like, ever, he's gonna want to drink in her appearance.

Inside of Misako's room, she was working with Evil-Wu when suddenly he blew up and squirted her with black ooze.

Garmadon's eyes widened. "What!? WHAT!?" He cried. "That means the girls defeated my other five evil-ninja!"

Misako smiled. "So Avery and the girls finally revealed that they new his secret." She said to herself. Then she sighed. How could she tell her? How? Avery hated Garmadon, and if she new... Suddenly, Nya and Patricia burst into the room.

"MISAKO!" Nya cried.

"What is it? You defeated the evil-ninja, right?"

Nya was already sobbing. Patricia put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Yes, but... Just come with us."

Misako followed the girls outside, as did the guys. What they saw at first, was a hunched over Alex, sobbing into Avery's chest. Misako and Garmadon knew immediately what happened. Garmadon shifted the view over slowly over Alex's trembling body to show his son the cruel picture.

Lloyd gasped, looked away and crawled to the corner. In that corner, he rolled up into the fetal position and bawled.

Riley was lying on her back. Her chest didn't move an inch. She right leg was twisted into a horrible position and her bright green eyes were wide with fear. Her mouth was closed in a frown.

Misako ran up to her, followed by Nya and Patricia. As much as Garmadon wanted to turn it off and help his son, he had to see the penalty of choosing the path of good.

Alex had stopped crying and had gone to making choking sounds. "Look." Alex sobbed. She pointed at Riley's eyes. "She died in vain. Her eyes are still open."

Misako reached towards the 10-year-old. Alex gasped slightly and Nya hugged her as well as Avery.

"It's okay," Miasko assured her. She reached up and lightly pushed Riley's eyelids down.

Seeing her sister like that, another sob storm came and Alex bawled again. She held her stomach. _I'm gonna be sick._ She thought.

Seeing this, Avery let her friend go. "Do you want to go to the bathroom?" She asked.

Alex barley managed a nod.

* * *

"FATHER!" Lloyd's voice broke the silence in the room. All eyes were on Lloyd. Jay and Kai were silently crying and Cole, Zane, and Wu were simply holding their breath.

"Please, stop." He sobbed.

"As you wish." He paused. "My son." He turned the screen off.

"I told you." Lloyd said between shallow breaths. "I am not your son."

Garmadon sighed.

Lloyd smirked slightly. "You no longer have a child."

"Wrong." Garmadon said sadly. "I still have a daughter."

* * *

**Oh my God. I just made myself cry. How 'bout you guys. BTW, who wants to know who Garmadon's daughter is?**


	26. Sorry, Lloyd Congrats, Riley!

**Hey! So, some of you actually guessed who Garmadon's daughter is so, congrats to those few! I'm not telling you if you're right though. Sorry! Anyway, sorry for making you all cry... Here's a new chapter.**

**OH, AND ALSO! Has anyone else done this:**

**List only 10 characters from any series. Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu**

**(1)** Pythor

**(2) **Garmadon

**(3) **Sensei

**(4)** Cole

**(5) **Jay

**(6) **Scales

**(7) **Zane

**(8) **Misako

**(9) **Kai

**(10) **Lloyd

**Blah, blah, blah questions...**

**And then there's that one that says: 4 suspects you are Kira and no one knows what the hell that is? Well, I FOUND OUT!**

**It's a PMing game. Here's the rules:**

**Players: YOU!  
Kira: The secret killer. This person will eliminate the other players one by one, each day. It is the goal of Kira to kill all of the other players before they can guess who is really Kira.**

**Shinigami: The game master, in a way. The Shinigami chooses who gets to be Kira for a round, and announces who dies and how, when Kira decides to kill someone.**

**Other players: Everyone is under the suspicion that anyone could be Kira. It's all about trying to figure out who it is... and getting others to believe them.**

Rules:

***After enough people join, the Shinigami (me) will PM to Kira that they have been chosen.**

***Kira is allowed to kill one person a day, by PMing the Death Note to me, the Shinigami. I will announce the death, as to avoid revealing who is Kira. Kira is allowed to make a descriptive death. This can possibly throw people off, or increase suspicion around you. Be careful how you use the Death Note.**

***To capture Kira, all of the other players must agree on who is Kira, and must kill him through physical means.**

***To further protect the identity of Kira, any deaths carried out by their own means (without using the death note) must also be carried out by me, the Shinigami. Whether or not these deaths are successful is determined by me. If they are not successful, I will still inform everyone how you tried to kill someone, and failed.**

***If the game goes on for 13 days and Kira hasn't killed anyone, Kira will die and the game will end. (I know this isn't true in the show, but it's still a good rule to use in this.)**

***If Kira or the rest of you are killed, then the game is over. ****PM me if you want to play, and I'll write what's happened in every new chapter, as well as PM you. Please play, it's really fun!**

**Anyway, onto the death of Riley!**

* * *

Alex was getting up when suddenly, just barley an inch, Riley's chest moved. And Alex saw it.

"WAIT!" Alex screamed. She rushed to her sister's side. "She started breathing."

Avery, Nya, and Patricia looked at each other.

"Alex..." Patricia

"No!" She cried as she held her sisters hand. "I saw her!"

"No, you didn't. She's dead. I'm sorry, Alex, but you're in denial."

Yet another sob escaped Alex, as she continued to cry. "But she can't be." She choked out in a whisper.

Suddenly, a golden light began to flow slowly out of Riley's hands. The light began to swirl around her body, and lifted her off the ground.

Misako's eyes widened. "Get back!" She screamed as she pulled Alex and Patricia away from Riley's glowing body.

The light had now completely surrounded Riley and she was in hovering in the air. When the light faded slightly, they could see her outfit. It was completely different. She had on a green tank top with a silver thick belt and green leggings. Her hair was tied in two ponytails with green ribbons. She had black fishnet finger-less gloves and black boots that wen to her knees. Finally, she had a little green eye shadow that faded on her face, making her look much older than 10. Her eyes shot open, a bright golden yellow, then they faded to green and she fell to the ground. That's when the unspeakable happened.

Riley sat up.

"RILEY!" All the girls screamed when they saw her.

It took Riley a second, but she finally remembered what happened. "I'm alive!" She said as she stood up and hugged her sister, friends, and Misako.

"I'm so happy you're alive!" Nya said. Alex probably would have agreed, but she was too busy crying with happiness.

"We-we thought you were dead." Alex sniffled. Everyone else had let go, but Alex still was hugging the poor kid.

"So did I."

Alex let go and looked her in the eye. "I know. And I will never ever let that happen again."

"Thank you." Riley answered sincerely. "I do have one question though."

"What is it?" Misako asked from behind Alex. All eyes were on Riley. "Why am I green?"

* * *

(With the guys.)

10 minutes past and Lloyd was still crying. 20 minutes past and Lloyd was making sobbing noises and taking shaky breaths. 30 minutes past and Lloyd was still curled up in a ball, silent besides the sound of his unsteady breathing. 40 minutes past and Lloyd had pasted out, cried himself to sleep. It was quiet until a voice cut through the air like a knife.

"I can't believe you did that." It was Jay.

"Yeah." Cole agreed. "You've done some pretty bad stuff, but... to kill an innocent girl. Just... ugh."

"I did what I must-" Garmadon began.

"She was ten." Kai interrupted.

"Garmadon, was this really what you wanted? To make Lloyd hate you? It is shameful." Zane added.

"She was too young, brother." Sensei agreed.

"ENOUGH! I did what must be done! If Lloyd refuses to love me, I can MAKE him love me. I WILL make him love me. And, I can find him someone better that that little BITCH, that messed with his mind and heart!" He screamed particularly loud.

Everyone looked over to Lloyd to see if the sound had woken him up, and all sighed when they realized he hadn't.

"And here they are!" Garmadon announced. He gestured to an opening door. When the door had opened, five girls stepped out.

"'Sup?"

* * *

"Wait, so it's a 'prophecy'?" Riley asked again.

"Yes." Misako answered. "While Evil-Wu and I were looking for some prophecy about how to create some evil-weapon that Garmadon wants to create, I found this." She laid out the scroll so that the 5 girls could read it.

"So," Misako continued. "It says here that there are two green ninja. One for the boy's elements; that's Lloyd, and one for the girl's elements; that's-"

"Me?" Riley interrupted.

"Uh, yes." Misako answered.

"So what I'm hearing is..." She stopped and looked at her Misako, and then her four friends. She pointed at them. "I'm better than you four! Ha!" She then collapsed into hysterical evil laughter. Avery, and Nya glared, and Patricia raised and eye brow, but Alex just smiled. She was too happy to have her amazing little sister.

* * *

**Ta-dars! Yes, she's alive, now everyone *cough cough*i love marshell lee*cough***

**I mean, no offense or anything, Riley really appreciates your concern!**

**Riley: Yeah! Thank you! Love you, you're awesome!**

**Me: So, yeah, anyway... Okay we're done here! thx. bye And we put new video's every Wednesday! Goodbye Spiderman!**


	27. Found 'Em

**HELLO MY AMAZING FOLLOWERS! I just finished exams so I will be able to post chapters quicker! (especially because I no longer have an excuse to be late... anyway, here goes nothing...)**

* * *

"Try again." Alex commanded.

"But we've been trying for hours!" Riley complained.

"Yeah, but you've gotta keep trying." Patricia reminded her patiently.

"Yeah, well, can we do something besides this. It's boring!" Riley complained.

They were on the deck, trying to teach Riley their five elements. After teaching her Thunder and Water, they began to work with her golden daggers. At this point, they were working on throwing them. They were having a bit of trouble...

"Come on, Riley. Again." Avery ordered.

Riley put her daggers down. "Can we pleeeeeeease take a break!" She wined. Avery sighed.

"Fine. Ten minutes." And with that, the four teenagers exited the deck to talk, leaving Riley and Misako alone. Misako looked at Riley. She sighed.

"Riley, how do you plan on getting any better if you don't try." Riley simply smirked.

She leant down and picked up the daggers. She stood with her legs shoulder length apart. She held a dagger in each hand, both hands over their opposite shoulder. She breathed, and then threw the knifes in a criss cross fashion. They hit bulls-eyes on both targets.

* * *

**OH MY GOD! I'm outside, writing this and a squirrel just fell out of a tree. It just, like fell. I think a bird pushed it... **

**Sorry, back to the story...**

* * *

Back in Garmadon's holding cell for the ninja, Lloyd had stopped crying. He had actually laughed a bit. Garmadon had brought a young girl named Felicity. She was really sweet, funny, and (though Lloyd wouldn't admit it to his friends) kinda cute. She didn't even look like Riley, which Lloyd was very happy about. That way, he wouldn't cry when he talked to her. There was just one thing that bugged him: her past. Apparently, after the ninja defeated the Great Devourer and the venom got all over the place, she had a horrible reaction to it. She was in a coma with horrible nightmares. When she woke up, she claimed she had over come the nightmares and now had the ability to use them against people. Her hair was turned white, she became blind, and mute too. Her parents were then terrified of her so they abandoned her. When his father explained she was mute, he wasn't thrilled. How would he be able to talk to her? But, she was able to harness a nightmare-type ability, where, because Lloyd let her, she could enter his mind and talk to him. She could even talk to him when she wasn't in the room. This thrilled Garmadon. He hoped that, with time, Lloyd would forgive him and fall for Felicity.

Unfortunately, that would take some time. Lloyd was having nightmares about Riley and waking up, crying. Little did he know, it was Felicity's doing. Since she could enter his mind, she had complete control over his mind.

The other ninja had also made some 'friends.'

Kai had really hit it off with Lotus. He was a bit confused about how he was willing to trust this girl so fast. It was, again, Felicity. She was able to make the boys, not love, but trust these girls. And that was all they needed.

* * *

Riley had mastered wind. She was especially excited by the fact that she had figured out how to fly, taught Alex, and now they would sometimes fly next to the ship rather than just ride it.

* * *

Jay was having fun talking about inventions and mechanics with Ashley (who actually knew nothing about it, she was faking) and she reminded him of Nya. Unfortunately, he realized that that could be bad if he got closer to her.

* * *

It took some time, but Riley finally was able to open up to the girls and show them her skills with the daggers.

* * *

Garmadon took no time to share with Emily the fact of Zane's robotic nature. To his surprise, she totally accepted him. (Garmadon had told her ahead of time) Zane realized that she might be his one chance at love, and soon developed feelings for the beautiful girl.

* * *

Riley finally mastered nature, the toughest element of all. She was finally able to use all her friends elements and Misako explained that it was time to search for the boys.

* * *

Cole had found comfort in Melissa. She seemed so sweet. So protective. So amazingly beautiful. Cole had to wonder to himself how he could possibly fall for her. He had never been very good at falling in love.

Unknown to him, it was Felicity, playing with his head. Garmadon's plan was going swimmingly. All he had to do now, was show the girl ninja.

* * *

"There! The only place Garmadon could be holding the ninja." Nya pointed out.

"Nya, you're a genius!" Avery exclaimed. "Come, on girls! Let's get our boys back."

* * *

**Sorry for the kinda sloppy writing of this chapter. This was more of a kinda, like 'okay, so here's what's going on' kinda catch up type thing... Anyway, the squirrel's fine, by the way!**

**OMG! The girls have found Garmadon! You know what that means, it means that this story is coming to it's end! I want to acknowledge these reviewers that have been here forever:**

**ninjago1019**

**bookworm108**

**SergeantSarcasm**

**birthdaypi**

**TheNinjagoPegasister**

**ZaneWalker**

**thorn garmadon**

**Thank you all! You are the reason that I keep writing! Your reviews!**


	28. Author's Note 5

**Hey, I just wanted to let you guys know that I'll be going to a lake in Virginia without wifi so I won't be able to update for at least a week. So sorry.**


	29. Author's Note 6

**Alrighty! A/N #6! So here's the deal, I need- Wait**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**6! I've written 6 author's notes! God, guys! I'm so sorry! That must bug the heck out of you! **

**But this is fun so... yeah, who cares!**

**I need some ideas for my story because right now, I have writers block. So, if you have an idea, please PM me. I don't want anyone seeing the ideas. If you review your idea, I won't use it.**

**Oh, and one more thing. If I have 20 chapters up after an OC contest, do NOT enter an OC! It's obvious the contest is over!**

**So, I'm giving you guys a while to PM me. So, today is 6/16/13 in a while it'll be 7/18/13. That is when the contest ends. if you're reading this after 7/18/13, than do not submit an idea! Thank you and good luck. I look forward to hearing your ideas. All are welcome!**


End file.
